


The Apron Fantasy

by Canadianfan21



Series: A Roleplay A Day [6]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Baking, Biting, Cookies, F/M, Kitchen Sex, Oral Sex, Table Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-09
Updated: 2018-04-09
Packaged: 2019-04-20 11:11:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,091
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14259699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Canadianfan21/pseuds/Canadianfan21
Summary: Sherlock asks Molly to bake him something.





	The Apron Fantasy

“I need you to do something for me.”

Molly stood against the wall in the hallway of the Morgue. Her hands clasped behind her as she watching him pace, looking out the windows.

“Sherlock?” she asked again for the third time since he'd brought her out here.

He stopped and looked at her then. His brows scrunched, staring at her shoes. “How are you with an oven?” he finally asked.

Molly smirked, shifting her body and crossing her hands in front of her. “Seriously Sherlock? An oven?”

He moved again, looking out the windows. “Yes. Baking. Can you bake?” he asked quietly.

The doors down the hall opened and another body was wheeled in. Molly kept her eyes on Sherlock. “Yes. Would you like me to bake you something?” She said gently, knowing he was unsure of his intentions.

Sherlock walked closer to her, keeping his hands behind him. “Would you..I’d like.. to watch you bake.” He confessed, standing over her now. His expression dark, yet fragile.

Molly smiled up at him, bringing her hands to his coat. “Alright.”

 

 

Arriving at Molly’s, Sherlock knocked impatiently at her door. Backing away as he heard her approach. Her door opened quickly.

He held up the bag of baking goods and gave her a wide smile. “Oh? You’ve brought ingredients!” Molly exclaimed, taking the bag from Sherlock's hand, and feeling his fingers tighten her grasp. He pulled her to him. Leaning down and placing a gentle kiss to her lips. Molly shivered, as he let go of her.

“K… um I have set up the kitchen.” She stammered, turning away.

Sherlock closed the door and shrugged off his coat, watching as molly disappeared around the hall. Following her direction, he made his way into the kitchen, where molly was tying her apron around her waist. She smiled as he entered. “You wanna help?” she teased. Knowing full well he wouldn’t.

Sherlock grinned, sitting himself at the breakfast bar. “I just want to watch"

 

Molly opened the bag and took out 3 different kinds of chocolate chips. She smiled, looking over at him. “You want cookies? With all these?” she asked, placing each bag on the counter.

Sherlock nodded, watching her shake her head with a giggle. “Alright" she said, turning towards her stove.

She set the temp and got started on a recipe she knew from memory. Sherlock shifted in the stool, watching her as she hummed and cracked the eggs against the bowl. Turning on the blender, she stood and watching her cookie batter mix forgetting sherlock was there, until she felt his arms wrap around her waist, and his lips softly kiss her neck.

“Oh!" she giggled. Tilting her head to allow him better access to her sensitive points. “I forgot for a moment you were here" she blushed, placing her hands ontop of his.

Sherlock licked her ear and whispered, “You look so sexy in this apron"

Molly closed her eyes, and bit her lip. “Sherlock…” she sighed, feeling him push against her and move them closer to the counter.

Molly gripped the granite opening her eyes. “the batter is ready" she said, switching the blender off and lifting the beaters.

Sherlock released her, standing close as she spooned out globs of dough onto the cookie sheet. Once ready she moved to the stove, bending over she opened the door and slid the tray onto the rack. Standing straight again she set the timer. “fifteen minutes" she said, turning to the sink to wash her hands.

Sherlock stood behind her placing his hand on her ass. “Oh!” molly flinched, turning the water off. His hand moved up her back, as he leaned into her neck again. “I want to take you right here in this apron Molly" he whispered, tugging her shirt up.

Molly turned her head to look at him. His eyes dark with lust. She could feel his erection pressed against her thigh. Bringing one of her hands to grasp his neck, she brought his face down for a kiss. Hungry and passionate. Sherlocks hands worked to pull her shirt out from the strings of her apron, as his lips left hers and trailed behind her. Molly tried to turn around, but was forced forward against the counter. “Lift your arms" he ordered. Pulling her shirt off, leaving her in her bra. His hands gently pushed down her leggings and her panties.

Kneeling behind her, his lips left hot trails on every inch of skin revealed. Nipping her ass quickly, as her pants fell to her feet. She stepped out of them, and swung a hand out to drag in the curls of his head. She knew what he wanted to do now. As she felt his hands grasp her cheeks and spread them apart. She whimpered, pulling his head towards her ass. Sherlock smiled, then closed his eyes and licked her now exposed pussy.

“Oh yes!” Molly sighed, pushing her ass into his face. He gripped her flesh and allowed his mouth to delve deeper into her slit. Creating loud groans from her, as her hands both gripped the surface in front of her. Sherlock sucked on her clit roughly, causing molly to scream out in pleasure. Her orgasm took over, and sherlock never stopped suckling her wet opening until he felt her body tremble.

Standing up behind her, he grasped her breasts and kissed along her clavicle. “Mmmm sherlock" molly whispered, catching his dark gaze with hers, as she dragged her hand between them, to grasp his hardened length through his pants. He captured her lips with his as his hands held her hips. Molly’s hand worked his cock as her other hand wrapped around the back of his neck, pressing his mouth deeper to hers. With a moan, he released her hips and undid his belt, leaving his pants open for her to reach inside. Molly looked into his dark eyes, and slipped her hand in. Watching sherlocks expression as she made contact with his length. “mmmm" he hummed, leaning into her neck, gripping her breasts again.

 

**BEEEEEPPP!**

 

Molly’s hand stilled and she broke away. Reaching for the oven gloves, she slipped them on and opened the oven. Sherlock learned against the counter, his hands gripped on either side of him, as he watched her place the baked goods on the stove top.

Molly turned to him and gave him a sly smile, dipping her finger into a gooey chocolate bit on one of the cookies. She walked over to him and licked the chocolate off sensually as she sunk to her knees in front of him. “Mmm god Molly that’s sexy!” he groaned, changing his stance, so that his feet now firmly placed on either side of her. Molly crawled up to him, smiling. “They need to cool now" licking her lips.

Sherlock watched as molly pulled his pants down, pooling them at his feet, as she took him in her small hand, giving a soft slow caress. She closed her eyes and darted her tongue out to lick the tip. “mmm" she moaned, making sherlock groan, tilting his head back. “God" he sighed.

She looked up at him, grasping his balls in one hand and sliding her other slowly up and down on his shaft, she sucked the head into her mouth with a hum. “Jesus!” sherlock bucked against her, his hands scratching under the edges of the granite. Molly chuckled against him, creating a delicious vibration through his cock.

He looked down at her again, watching her skillfully massage his cock and bollocks slowly. Releasing him with a pop and slurping more saliva onto the head. She smiled up at him shyly, spreading his cock slick and sucking him back into her mouth with a moan.

Sherlock knew how much she loved pleasuring him. His Molly, creating the exact fantasy he asked for only a few hours before. The Apron. The cookies.

He looked over at the tray and grabbed a now cooled cookie. Holding it down next to her. Molly stopped and looked up. “Take a bite Molly" he ordered. She leaned over and bit into the chewy dessert. “mmmmm" she moaned, chewing as she looked back up at sherlock. He brought the cookie to his lips and took a bite. Molly watched, her hands rested on his thighs. “mmmmm yes. These are very good" he said as he placed the half eaten cookie onto the tray.

He then dragged his fingers through her hair, bringing her mouth back onto his cock. Forcing it down. “Hmmmm that’s it, hold it there. Mmmmmm” he groaned, feeling her tongue slide as she struggled to catch her breath.

Releasing her head, she came back up with a gasp. Giggling at how much saliva spilled all over. “mmmmm” she moaned, licking from his balls up to the head and down again. She grasped his cock and stroked, ducking her mouth underneath. “Fuck!” sherlock tangled his hand in her hair.

All that filled the room was the sinful sounds of Molly’s mouth licking and sucking, and sherlocks groans and sighs. “I want to come inside you.. ahhh.. molly" he breathed, pulling her head away. Molly stood quickly, still grasping his cock as she captured his lips with hers in a heated kiss. “Mmmm table!” he groaned, picking her up by the ass and carrying her to the dining room.

 

Placing her gently onto the round wooden furniture, sherlock unbuttoned his shirt quickly, staring down at her, as she opened her legs, the apron falling between them. She smirked, sliding her hands up his now bare chest. He ducked down to kiss her, removing her bra in the process. “There… all I want now is you, in this…” he whispered, pulling her closer. Molly sighed, feeling his cock slide against her slick folds. She rested her hands over her head, to grip the edge.

Sherlock groaned at the sight, then slipped into her smoothly. They sighed together, as his hands gripped her hips, and molly let her feet hook around him He started to move inside her slowly, whispering how much he loved her, loved the apron, loved the cookies, her pussy. Molly opened her eyes, and watched him unravel. Pushing into her with more fervour.

His eyes closed shut and his grip on her tightened. “Sherlock… oh… yes… Sherlock!” molly sighed softly. Holding his arms and pushing back against his thrusts. She kept eye contact as he looked down at her. Smiling she licked her lips. “Come inside me Sherlock!” she groaned.

With a grunt, Sherlock grasped her breasts, leaning down to capture her lips roughly. They both moaned against each other, as Sherlock pumped into her harder.

Breaking away to catch her breath, Molly held onto his back, as he grunted against her neck. His release coming over him. “Fuck! Molly ahhh! You ready!?” Molly nodded against his curls, now tugging them roughly. “ yes!! Oh yes!”

With her nails against his scalp and her legs squeezing his ass, he came hot and hard inside her. “Fuck!” he swore, biting down on her breast roughly. Muffling his groans. Molly climaxed soon after, kissing his ear then bringing his mouth to hers.

 

They lay together for a long moment. Catching their breath, with Molly stroking his hair, and Sherlock licking her salty skin.

 

**BUZZ BUZZ BUZZ**

**BUZZ BUZZ BUZZ**

 

Sherlock lifted his head from her chest, looking towards the breakfast bar where he’d left his phone. “Mycroft.” He groaned, rising off Molly and offering her his hand. Molly sat up slowly. “Go ahead." She chuckled, as he released her and gathered his clothing from off the floor.

 

Moments later molly followed into the kitchen, still naked. The apron still on. She walked over to the tray of cookies and picked up the half eaten one. Pushing its remains into her mouth, she turned to Sherlock. Still on the phone. He smiled at her, watching as she ate 2 more, leaning against the counter.

Once he ended the call he walked over to her. Taking the cookie from her hand, he bit into it smiling. “I’ve got another fantasy Molly… wanna hear it?” he asked, bringing the cookie to her lips. She bit into it slowly, nodding at his inquiry.

Sherlock leaned into her ear, holding her waist softly. “I’ll text you later" Planting a chaste kiss to her cheek, he turned on his feet and left.

Molly stood against the counter bewildered. Staring at the tray of cookies, she smiled. “well… guess these are all for me!”


End file.
